Johnny x OC Lemon Slash
by CaveSpiderson
Summary: She's not your average greaser girl... There's definitely something different about her, something that Johnny loves desperately. Although the other gang members smell trouble; how will they deal with it? Especially when a certain someone starts to get jealous. (Preview pic courtesy of ZiggyRaccon on deviantart!)


Johnny sat facing her by the fire, the only girl he was sure he could ever love in all his sixteen years of life. She was perfect, with her hair just so, her skin beautiful and clear. She had the cutest little dimples. Sure, she was snappy and greasy and took no shit, yet her tragic backstory gave Johnny the perfect moments to just hold her and remind her how special she was whenever she would lose her cool and break down. Sour yet sweet, she was.

Johnny loved her very much, even though he didn't know her name; she couldn't talk, you see. Although he liked to affectionately refer to her as O.C. Lemon. Like the fruit. She was a lemon with a wig.

Everyone was worried about Johnny and his newfound "girlfriend". No one had the heart to tell him that he was carrying around a lemon- like the yellow, dimpled fruit- with a tiny wig on it. After all the shit he had been through, no one dared say anything. Why ruin it? Everyone just sort of silently agreed that they would allow Johnny this one little pleasure, because god knows he deserved it.

Well, everyone except Ponyboy.

Don't get him wrong, he was glad that Johnny found someone he really loved (even if it as a citrus). At the same time though, he was frustrated, because it was just, in short, a goddamn fruit. But not just that, it was a goddamn fruit that Johnny picked over him.

While everyone else could turn their heads and hide their true worry, Pony decided that enough was enough. He was going to take action.

He had his knife tucked into the pocket of his jeans as he stalked down the sidewalk towards his destination, the one place where you could find Johnny without fail, even when you had exhausted all other resources:

The lot.

Pony wished he could say he felt remorse for what he was about to do. Yet... There was nothing to feel; this must be what a cold-blooded killer experiences before a kill, uneasiness, dread, a little hungry. He had skipped supper tonight to prepare for the blood bath.

Quickly the lot came into view. First he saw the dim flicker of a small fire, then Johnny's shadow of a body.

Ponyboy's heart leapt up into his throat, it started to beat in his ear drums. His numb fingers sought out the knife in his pocket. The blade was cool against his clammy palm. Soon he was creeping up behind Johnny, barely a few feet away from him. He had the knife ready at his side. It was time to end this all.

Johnny, completely unaware of his fate, sat happily by the fire he had built, chatting with O.C. Lemon in a whisper of a voice. He didn't even know what happened when Pony struck, he just screamed. Real loud. Like a girl. Mostly because lemon juice splashed in his big ol' eyes, but also because sneaking up and scaring Johnny was another unsaid no-no.

O.C. Lemon bled out furiously; a slash through the side that nearly sliced her in two had determined her fate. She died in silence- because in case you haven't caught on yet, she was a fruit and could not speak.

While Johnny was temporarily blinded- although it felt like he would never see again it hurt so damn bad- Ponyboy panicked and ditched the scene of the crime. Later Soda would ask where he was and wonder why he smelled the tangy scent of lemon linger about him, but for now we're focusing on Johnny's woes.

Through his blurry vision, Johnny was able to see the damage done by the attacker. At this point in time he didn't know it was Ponyboy, his bestest friend in the world, who had committed such a heinous crime, nor would he ever. So he held O.C. Lemon close to his heart and cried until she passed on, which really was just until he got his eyesight back enough to clearly see.

Unable to bear with the pain of his lost lover, Johnny shed a single tear and gave O.C. Lemon the cremation she deserved; due to whatever hair product was in her wig, the moment he dropped her into the flames they leapt up high, nearly singeing his eyebrows off in the process. Oh well. They would have been a small lost compared to the heart break he felt. Boo-hoo.

The next day he told everyone what happened, but was barely able to keep his grief stricken voice steady. The whole gang comforted him best they could and Two-Bit picked an orange out of the fruit basket on the table saying that she could be Johnny's new girlfriend. Johnny then proceeded to cry nonstop over the course of an hour.

Once the grieving period was over, Johnny returned to his old self again; quiet, shy, and not one to date a citrus. Although he made a promise to himself and the whole gang that he would catch the man who killed his beloved, he never did catch the killer nor did he know Ponyboy's dark secret; like how sometimes he wakes up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, gripping the sheets and wide-eyed, able to vividly smell fresh lemon juice.

Rest in peace, O.C. Lemon, rest in peace.

**Shout out to who I'm going to affectionately call "Hmm Guest" and thank you for the praise; now I'm sorry my friend and I have a fun sense of humour. Sorry, yes, regretful, no.**


End file.
